Of Rivalry and Stupidity:The Two Teams Unite!
by Kakashi of Leaf
Summary: Kakashi and Gai's teams have been chosen to go on a mission needing two teams. A bunch of stupid and weird events that occur during the mission. Chapter 16 is now up! Enjoy ORASTTTU!Madness. XD
1. Gai's unexpected visit

Of Rivalry and Stupidity: The Two Teams Unite!

Chapter 1: An Awkward Night

Kakashi sighed heavily as he watched his three students. As usual, Naruto did something to upset Sasuke and Sasuke trying his best to stay calm just walked away too angry to say anything. This lead to Sakura yelling at Naruto, Naruto saying something else stupid as an apology which upset Sakura even more, and ending with Sakura beating up Naruto and following Sasuke.

Kakashi got up from the rock he was using as a seat putting away his book and got over to where Naruto lay in the dirt. He kneeled beside the boy and looked down at the boy's back. Naruto seemed not to notice that he was on the ground for he just lie there on his stomach. Kakashi finally rolled him over and noticed that he had fallen asleep.

_Now isn't that talent_, he thought to himself. He stood up and turned around to leave when he remembered that Naruto was still lying on the ground and would probably not wake up until after dark.

Again, he sighed, kneeled back beside the sleeping boy, scooped him up, and carried him back to his apartmet.

------

Naruto woke to the warmth of - a candle? It took him a moment to remember that he had fallen asleep as soon as Sakura beat him up. That would explain the bruises. And it was night. That explained the candle. But how did he get home? Sleepwalk? No. The apartment was too far away and he most likely fell off a bridge or into a river and drowned. He lay back down again, thinking. Someone must have brought him home. Maybe he should ask his sensei if he had.

Then he heard the sound of someone else turning in their sleep and sat up. Slowly, he scanned the room to look for anyone else in the room. Then he saw the person he was looking for. In the corner of the room was - Gai!

"What the heck are you doing in my house!" Naruto yelled and jumped out of his bed, pointing at the sleeping figure. Gai jumped onto his feet as well looking like a frightened child and shaking his head back and forth.

Gai saw Naruto and stood straight looking down at him with a puzzled stare. "Your house? I think you mean my house. And why were you sleeping in my bed?"

"Your house! Your bed! This is _my_ house and _my_ bed! And if this _was_ your house than why are you sleeping on the floor?" Naruto shot back. He was more frustrated than surprised.

Gai looked around the room once more. Finally, he seemed to realize where he was. He stared back down at Naruto again. The boy was scowling at him and seeming impatient waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yes this isn't my house. Sorry about that. I guess I'll be leaving now," as Gai turned and opened the window he turned his head to see Naruto once more. "If you happen to see Kakashi, can you tell him to meet me on top of the academy room tomorrow morning? Thanks kid." He shot out of the window before Naruto could say another word.

Naruto closed the window and stared at it before shaking his head. _I can definitely_ _see how Lee is related to him_, Naruto thought while walking into his kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed some milk. Next, he went over to a cabinet and got a box of cereal out. He opened the cabinet next to that one and got a bowl and spoon. Over at the table he poured his milk into his cereal while suppressing a yawn with his other hand. After he ate a four hour early breakfast he went back to bed. His final thought before drifting off to sleep once more was what Gai had said to tell Kakashi. What had he told him to say? Oh well. He'd probably remember in the morning. Once more, sleep came.

Chapter 2: An Mission for Two Teams

Kakashi looked at the village. It was vast in size and but surprisingly not in population. It didn't matter how many people took home in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the village itself displayed its beauty. And the academy rooftop made a perfect view for it was the tallest building in the village besides the Lord Hokage's house which stood above all buildings and boasting his respect.

"Hey Kakashi my-rival-for-all-life-and-eternity! I see Naruto relayed the message," a familiar voice said behind him. Kakashi turned to see Gai standing at the doorway of the stairs leading to the rooftop. Of the few people he wished he had never met, Gai was one of them. And what did he mean by Naruto relaying a message? He hadn't received any message.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kakashi replied cooly.

"Hm. I would have thought he was reliable," Gai said with confidence.

Kakashi tried with great effort not to laugh. Naruto _reliable_? Maybe in the next century but now, no. Then a question appeared in his mind: why would Gai want to meet him here?

Instead of asking he told Gai, "Naruto is probably still in bed. When did you see him exactly?"

"Why just last night."

"Hm."

"Yes, last night. I was confused and tired and so I mistook his house for mine. It was when Naruto woke up and screamed at me, thus waking me, that I was informed that it was his house and not mine."

Kakashi stared at him with a wide eye(his other eye covered). For what seemed like hours, but was really just a few minutes that he just stared at him shocked.

When he finally found how to work his mouth again, Kakashi said almost yelling, "What were you doing at Naruto's apartment! I don't see _any_ way for you to mistake Naruto's apartment as your house! Your house is much bigger than that little shack!"

"...I don't know, really. It's strange but somehow I did. Why did I want you to meet me here again?"

Silence. Gai was trying to remember why he wanted Kakashi there and Kakashi just shook his head disbelievingly. He respected Gai but he was so...strange.

Finally, Gai seemed to remember why Kakashi was there. He punched the air and said dramatically, "I have called you here because the Lord Hokage wants to assign a special mission fit for two teams. This is very rare and unexpected but it might make our teams stronger if we join teams together."

He had a point there...Kakashi thought about this a little longer before he came upon the decision that they should try it; as long as Gai stayed as far away from him as possible.

" When do we leave?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Three days from now. Enough time to prepare our teams and get supplies ready," Gai replied smoothly.

"Then, I guess I'll be seeing you in three days," Kakashi sighed.

"In three days!" Gai turned to leave then stopped. Without looking at Kakashi he said, "About what happened in Naruto's apartment...Just tell him that I am sorry about it. But you can't blame of course, for not noticing that it wasn't my house. Especially, because it was dark and I had a terrible time training my students yesterday. You know how that is, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi just stared at him in disbelief. How could he not know which house was his! Of course, he did know what he meant about a hard time training students, but to not know where you live! Especially, when your house is on the other side of the village, right beside the training grounds.

Since Kakashi didn't answer, Gai turned around to see that Kakashi had all ready left. "Wow, he must be excited to go off so quickly! I never thought my rival-for-life would have just answered."


	2. The first day's training

Chapter 2: Day 1 of Preparation

"But Kakashi-Sensei! I don't wanna work with stupid Rock Lee! He's such a showoff!" Naruto yelled once his sensei told them the new mission.

"I know, I know. I don't want to go any more than you do, but the Lord Hokage assigned it so we have to," Kakashi replied glumly.

"But Kakashi-Sensei! I thought you hated Gai!" Naruto's volume only increased.

"I do, but we still have to go."

"But Kakashi-Sensei! Rock Lee's an idiot!"

"Look who's talking," Sasuke replied cooly. He always thought he was so cool.

"WHAT' D YOU SAY!" Naruto yelled loud enough to scare the birds from the trees. All 47 of them. 7 of them pooped on Sakura.

"EW!" Sakura yelled as loud as Naruto.

3 pooped on Kakashi.

27 pooped on Naruto. He was covered in the stuff. Nasty.

None even touched Sasuke. NO he was too COOL for that!

"Well...maybe we should meet back here in an hour. After we clean up," Kakashi replied disgusted.

"Yeah," Sakura groaned.

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't say anything. He was afraid he would swallow...what was on him.

"ALL RIGHT TEAM!" Gai shouted dramatically, "We're going to out-do my eternal-rival-Kakashi's team in training for this dangerous mission!"

"Yes, sensei!" Lee shouted joyfully.

"Whatever," Neji said bored already.

"Sensei, I don't understand why there are missions for two teams," Ten Ten said in a know-it-all sort of way.

"Well that's simple, Ten Ten," Gai replied. Then stopped trying to remember why it was simple.

The silence only lasted a few minutes before Neji remarked bored, "Why don't we just train or whatever."

"Right! Let's get started team!"

Gai made his team run laps, refresh their memory of their weapons (he did almost 4 times every day), made them run more laps, and go against each other in hand-to-hand combat.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and his team returned to training.

"That's better! Thanks Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that was disgusting," Naruto replied.

"You were the one who scared the birds you idiot!" Sakura yelled, suddenly angry.

"What are we doing today?" Sasuke asked bored of their arguing.

"Yes, I was just getting to that, if you'll listen," Kakashi said ready to change the subject.

They all turned their attention to their teacher.

"We're going to have a little test. You will be in the woods looking for certain objects. Kinda like a scavenger hunt, except I will be watching you concealed in a special jutsu. I will create difficult obstacles for you using any kind of jutsu or tools. You will have to finish collecting these items by the end of the day. And if you don't...expect the worst."

All three (including Sasuke) gulped.


	3. The scavenger hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And, sadly, I never will...

Yeah, I'm getting reviews! punches the air like Gai then realizes what she's doing NO! I'm acting like Gai! faints Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 3: The First Day's Test

Sakura looked at the list for the hundredth time.

The list consisted of: a seeing stone, an earth scroll with a red ribbon, a toothbrush, and Jiraiya's hairbrush (like he uses one).

An earth scroll should be easy to find, but what is a seeing stone? Why a toothbrush? Why Jiraiya's hairbrush!

Sasuke looked as confused as she felt while he was staring at his list (consisting of the same items).

"What's a seeing stone?" Naruto blurted out.

"A seeing stone is a special stone that was used by special jounin in war to spy on the enemy," Kakashi explained slowly, knowing that Naruto wouldn't understand unless he did.

Sakura and Sasuke understood, but Naruto still looked confused.

Kakashi sighed. "It's blue," he said.

"No problem! I'm going to find all this stuff in no time! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, confidently.

"You mean _we_ are going to find all that stuff," Sakura corrected him angrily.

"Let's just get this over with," Sasuke said cooly.

"Right. Ready, steady...GO!" Kakashi said while performing a few hand seals then disappearing.

"Remember, you can use any kind of jutsu that you need," Kakashi's voice said from nowhere at all.

"I guess we should start," Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and they headed off.

The seeing stone and earth scroll easily, but when they got to the toothbrush, they had no clue what to do.

"Maybe we should so sort of searching jutsu. Kakashi did say we could use any kind of justu," Sasuke suggested not too confident.

"No problem!" Naruto replied.

He did a couple of hand seals - and farted.

"Gross," Sakura said disgusted.

"Let me do it," Sasuke sighed, knowing he was better.

He did a few different seals and closed his eyes. The next thing they knew, Naruto and Sakura were staring at a toothbrush with a smirking Sasuke holding it.

"Show off," Naruto mumbled and looked in the opposite direction.

"That was amazing, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura approved in a flirting tone.

"Now for the pervert's hairbrush," Sasuke muttered.

But before he could do anything Naruto was proudly holding up a strange hairbrush with several gray hairs sticking out.

"How do you know that's not just Kakashi-sensei's!" Sakura demanded annoyed.

"Because my hair is silver! Not gray! Besides I use a comb, not a hairbrush!" Kakashi yelled from in a tree, but it sounded to the three like it came from everywhere.

"And it has Jiraiya's name on it!" Naruto said proudly.

Kakashi appeared in front of them suddenly, "Well done! Now you're ready for this mission if it turns out to be a searching one. But I assure you that tomorrow will not be so easy."

The three groaned then headed back home.

Wow, long chapter...anyway please review and be ready for the next one! I have a feeling it might be more exciting! Or at least I hope so...


	4. The dreams

I always thought what Kakashi might be thinking when...Never mind! You'll just have to find out on your own!

------

Chapter 4: Kakashi's Dream

Later that night, Kakashi got into bed and started thinking about what the next day's training should be.

He didn't think very long before he fell asleep.

_He was 6 years old again, running home from passing the chunnin exams. He was grinning from ear - to -ear and everyone he passed congratulated him grinning as well._

_He reached the porch to his home_, _feeling relieved to finally be back. _

_He opened the door, not bothering to close it once inside, and called out for his father._

_There was no reply._

_He tried again only to be answered by the quietness of the house. Something wasn't right._

_He tried to reassure himself. Maybe he_ _just went out on an errand and would be home later._

_He suddenly felt hungry. _

_He walked towards the kitchen. The feeling wouldn't go awa_y. _Why did he feel like something was wrong._

_He passed by his father's room and noticed that the door was open. That was strange. Father never left his bedroom door open._

_He peeked inside - and froze. His father was lying on the floor, face down, with blood pooled between his head and waist._

_He ran in yelling to his father, but not hearing his voice. He turned him over to find his father covered in blood from the waist up. His eyes were closed. And there was a knife through his heart. His hands were wrapped around the hilt of the small blade._

_Why did he kill himself? Why! _

_Tears filled his eyes and he wept over the body of his father. _

"_DADDY!" he cried out to nobody._

Kakashi awoke with a start. For a minute he sat up in his bed, recoiling from the nightmare.

The pain from the dream was too much. He started to cry softly to himself.

He sat there sobbing for a good 10 minutes before drawing up his trembling knees, wrapping his around them, and putting his head on them.

"_It still hurts_," Kakashi thought to himself.

After a minute, a he got out of bed and went into the kitchen, not even knowing what he was doing.

After having a glass of water, he went back to bed, despite the fact that he was afraid he'd have the dream again.

_He sat outside the Lord Hokage's office in a hard, uncomfortable wooden chair. _

_His aunt, and possible new guardian, was speaking to the Hokage._

"_I'm not sure I'll be able to take him...I have children of my own that I have to care for." That was his aunt speaking. There was no mistaking her high-pitched whine._

"_I know, but he can't stay on his own. He needs someone to take care of him. He is still only a child." _

"_And I told you that I have my own children to care for! I don't need a burden like him around my house!"_

_For a minute there was silence. "...Okay, thank you. You may leave."_

"_Hmph." She walked out of the office then glared at him as if it was his fault that he was now an orphen._

_After she left, another woman came in with silver hair and dark eyes. Just like him. His aunt had dark hair in blue eyes, from his mother's side of the family. This woman must have been a relative of his._

_She smiled and then walked into the Hokage's office. _

"_Can I help you?" the Hokage asked, trying not to show his anger at the dark haired aunt._

"_Yes. I am here for Kakashi."_

_He stiffened and sat up straighter to hear better._

"_Are you a relative of his?"_

"_Yes. I am his aunt. His father's sister. I am very upset that he has...that this has happened. I know that Kakashi must be to. His mother's family doesn't care for him. He needs someone to be able to help him get through this. We can help each other. I will take him in."_

_He felt a sudden emotion inside him. Hope. He had hope now that someone could give him. Hope for the future._

"_Very well then. You will now be completely responsible for him. You just need to fill out these forms and you'll have to go to court before you have full guardianship, but he may stay with you from now on."_

"_Thank you, Lord Hokage."_

_She walked out of the office and smiled at him._

"_Well Kakashi, everything will be alright now. You will stay with me."_

_Kakashi smiled and grabbed his few belongings. They started off down the road, walking side - by - side, both smiling at each other._

_------_

Jin: Aw, isn't that sweet.

Chi: Aw, I wish my aunt was like that.

Frailor: You don't have an aunt, Chi. You're not even a real person!

Chi: So! Neither are you!

Jin: sigh


	5. The second day's training

Well, sorry about it taking forever. It was kinda long but I enjoy writing it! Okay so read and review!

* * *

Chapter 5: Day 2 of Preparation

Naruto yawned while stretching his arms and sitting up in bed.

He looked around cautiously. Good. No sign of anyone else in the room. He had done this every morning since Gai's "visit". It kinda scarred him for life.

He jumped out of bed and stretched his legs, then looked outside.

The sun was already pretty high in the sky. He guessed it was about 10:30. Oh well! It wasn't like Kakashi-Sensei was gonna be there on time anyway.

Since he was up late, he decided to start the morning slower than usual. He had enjoyed waking up early and didn't want to ruin his good mood by rushing.

By the time he had finished eating his breakfast, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and had an apple (he was just having the best morning he'd ever had and couldn't help enjoying it), it was noon.

Time to go.

He opened the door - and screamed in surprise to see Kakashi-Sensei standing in the doorway.

"You're late," he said sternly.

"Ka-Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto stuttered, still shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were coming to training today. I had trouble sleeping so I came early to the training grounds. Sakura and Sasuke were on time, they said you normally were as well, so I assumed something must have been wrong. It seems that you were fine."

"Um...Well I...I kinda...slept in," Naruto said embarrassed. Why did today have to be the one day when Kakashi-Sensei came early!

Kakashi sighed. "Come on, Naruto. Let's just go to training."

* * *

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi had just explained what they were supposed to do for today's training.

"You can't be serious," Sasuke even sounded confused.

"HA! This will be easy! Believe it!" Naruto sounded as confident as ever.

"You heard me," Kakashi replied, "You're going to climb trees. Only, you can't use your chakara. The only way is by hand. If you do it before sunset, then you will have it easier tomorrow."

"But you said it was going to be harder today!" Did Sakura have to be so loud?

"It will be harder. You'll see."

Sakura sighed. It was useless arguing.

"Okay...GO!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto was first to get his feet moving. He ran towards the tree and threw all his weight at it. He crashed into the tree and slid down, dazed.

Sasuke was next. He walked up to the tree and grabbed the nearest branch. He slowly started to climb until the next branch was too hard to reach. He looked on both sides of him to see if there was another way. There wasn't. He looked below him. Nope. Nothing there either. He climbed back down, looking for a way as he went. He found one and started again. The same thing happened. He kept trying and getting nowhere.

Sakura sat down and studied her tree. It was a while before she found a possible way. Of course, it ended in a dead end. She decided to look for another way.

Sasuke and Sakura looked for a way, and didn't realize that Naruto was already halfway up the tree.

An hour later, Sakura was now on the tree and one-fourth of the way up. From the ground, she had drawn a mental route that she would take up the tree.

Sasuke had finally found a way on his tree also. The Uchiha was moving with incredible speed. He would be the first one. He would-

"HA! I told you I could do it! Believe it!" Naruto sat on a branch at the top of the tree, covered in scratches and bruises.

_Darn him! _Sasuke thought angrily.

2 hours later, Sakura made it to the top. Sasuke was sulking in his tree, angrily glaring at Naurto from time - to - time. Naruto was asleep. He had gotten bored shortly after Sasuke had reached the top of his tree and he just dozed off.

"Well done team! It's almost sunset now, but you made it up there anyway," Kakashi complimented his students.

"Can I go home now," Naruto yawned. He had just woken up.

"Of course! But we'll be back here tomorrow again," He directed his next words to Naruto, "On time."

Naruto nodded and jumped off the branch. Then, he realized waht he had just done. He waved his arms around frantically, for some reason believing he could fly, and yelling unintelligent words.

Kakashi, who had been expecting just this, performed a few hand signs (like bird, horse, and tiger) and placed his hands on the ground. A tree branch grew a few inches farther, just enough to snag Naruto's clothes. Then, he walked up the side of the tree, grabbed Naruto, and walked back down.

Sasuke and Sakura did the sensible thing and climbed down.

Then, they walked down the path toward their homes. Kakashi carried Naruto the whole way, despite his muttering unintelligently.

* * *

Jin: Heh. It kinda figures that Naruto would be first. He's determined and stuff.

Chi: I've got cookies!

Frailor: What kind?

Chi: I don't know. Lee was selling them.

-Jin and Frailor stare at Chi as if she's mad-

* * *

Thanks for reading it! Please review!

* * *


	6. The final day's preparations

Okay, I know I need to update more, but I only have 2 days of school left so when that's done I'll have more time.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Final Day of Preparation

"Well, since we have covered our training for this mission, we will go out for supplies today," Kakashi explained to his impatient students. It was raining and they had been waiting for a while on the details of what they were supposed to do that day, so they were drenched.

"That's it...nothing exciting?" Naruto asked depressed. He had been hoping for a challenge.

"That's it. I think we had enough excitement yesterday, don't you think?" Kakashi replied with a small smile.

"No," Naruto muttered through chattering teeth.

"Come on now. Before we all get sick."

The four of them walked towards the market place to get their supplies for their mission.

* * *

Tenten sighed with disbelief. Gai-Sensei was late. That seemed almost impossible to her. He was never late. Just like Lee was never late, but he did everything that Gai did.

Lee was on the ground in the fetal position, just shaking and crying there. Gai had only been "missing" or whatever for an hour. That was incredible for him though.

Neji was just acting like it was no big deal, leaning against the wall of a building with his arms crossed over his chest. But really he was kind of worried too. Where was he?

About another hour or so, he still hadn't shown up.

Lee was still in the same condition as he had been before. Tenten was sitting beside him and had somehow calmed him down a little.

Then, an elderly woman walked past them. Lee looked up at her as she began to walk past the three of them. He suddenly cried out and burst into tears again. The woman was so startled, she ran past them quickly, without looking straight, and ran into a cart being pushed by a young man in a hurry. She fell onto her back, unconscious.

"Lee, what was that all about?" said Tenten surprised.

"She had the same hair color as Gai's mother!" he replied between sobs.

"Lee, your grandmother has gray hair!" Tenten yelled at him, causing him to start crying uncontrollably again. "Oh Lee, please don't cry again. I'm sorry."

"What's going on here?

All three of them turned their heads to face the owner of the familiar voice.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted before jumping up and embracing his teacher.

"Where were you?" Tenten asked relieved.

"Well...you see, as I made my way down here, I saw this elderly woman who asked me to do her a favor and it seems it took this long to do."

"What did you have to do?"

"Shave her cat." He sounded as if that were something that happened every day.

Neji stared at him as if he were a complete idiot.

Tenten just stared at him wide-eyed and her mouth hanging loosely.

"Hey! That's her over there!" Gai pointed at the elderly woman now buried in the fruit that was in the cart. A crowd had begun to gather around her.

The woman moaned as she sat up, causing the fruit covering her face and neck to roll off.

"You!" she shouted while pointing at Lee, "You're the one who caused me to run into that cart!" Flames were in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. It-It was and accident," Lee stuttered.

The woman didn't say anything. She got up and raised her hand bag as if it were a sword she was going to use to cut through him with. The flames never left her cold, black eyes.

"Ah!" Lee started to run, forgetting that it was just an old woman.

She suddenly saw Gai.

"Oh, hello! You're the one I asked to shave my Fluffy," she said in a sweet voice, forgetting Lee.

"Yes. And he is at home, waiting for you now," Gai still sounded like it was nothing strange or unusual.

"Why thank you," she handed him a hundred dollar bill and walked off, kicking Lee in the shin when she passed by him. He grabbed his leg and winced. She kicked hard.

Tenten gaped at the amount of money the woman had given him.

"Maybe I should shave her cat sometime," she mumbled.

"OKAY TEAM! Let's get the supplies for the mission like planned," Gai announced and event eh crowd stared at him.

Neji shrugged and they walked (or limped in Lee's case) toward the store a block down.

* * *

Jin: Gai scares me...

Chi: I think he's ok.

Frailor: You scare me, Chi.

Jin: Oh well, please review!


	7. Unexpected rage

**Sorry, it's summer now for me, but I'm really busy so I didn't have much time to write. I will try to get chapters in sooner. Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Lovely Way to Start a Mission

Naruto sat impatiently, bouncing his leg up and down. Kakashi-Sensei was always late. Team 7 and Gai with his team were waiting beside the gate at the entrance to the village, where they had said to meet.

Sakura and Tenten were talking and occasionally one or the other would motion with their hands in some way.

Sasuke and Neji were justed leaning against the gate, trying their best not to look bored.

Naruto and Lee had their backs turned to each other. Naruto had proclaimed that he would win Sakura's heart, which had made Lee mad and causing them to act childish and try to ignore each other, even though they would occasionally turn around to glare at each other.

Gai was trying not to look impatient, but this just made him angry instead.

"Where in the world is he!" Gai exploded.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"He's always late," Sakura replied calmly. That didn't work at all.

"I'm not taking this anymore! I'm leaving! He can just catch up," Gai's face was red and he was shaking in fury.

All six students were huddled in front of the gate trembling and the girls, and Lee, were crying. Nobody had ever seen Gai this mad before.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked coming up behind Gai with his full pack on his back.

"YOU!" Gai turned around furious and grabbed for Kakashi's neck. Kakashi was so stunned that he just stood there. Gai grabbed his neck and tightened his hands. Everyone else recovered enough to try and pull Gai off of Kakashi. They couldn't do it. Kakashi face turned blue and he was pulling at Gai's hands, with no success.

Gai's hands loosened suddenly and he fell forward, landing on Kakashi. Tsunade was standing behind them holding a wooden walking stick. She had somehow hit Gai in the head, getting past the six students.

Kakashi was under Gai trying to regain his breath. After five minutes, he said weakly, "Can you get this idiot off me?"

Tsunade dragged Gai's unconscious body off of Kakashi, who sat up.

"Can someone please tell me why he attacked me?" Kakashi asked still trying to get his breath back.

"He got mad because you were late," Tenten replied. She was the only one who had recovered enough to say something. Everyone else was still shocked at Gai's sudden rage.

"...That's it? He attacked me because I was late?" Kakashi panted.

"He's very strict about being punctual. Even though he was late yesterday, which is unusual for him," Tenten informed him.

"So are we gonna go on this mission or not!" Naruto seemed to have found words to speak, finally. He sounded as if nothing had happened at all.

"Of course you are!" Tsunade declared, "As soon as this idiot wakes up." She nudged Gai with her foot.

"Gai-Sensei is not an idiot!" stated Lee, the one enraged now.

"Do I have to hit you in the head as well, or will you stop yelling?" Lee stopped and looked at his feet, embarrassed.

"Get up, Kakashi. You'll need to make sure they don't do anything stupid," Tsunade motioned towards the six students who all glared at her, except for Naruto who knew better than to do so.

"I doubt they will...," Kakashi replied, who had caught his breath, but was now pale.

Tsunade pretended like she hadn't heard him, but there was a hint of agreement in her eyes. She tossed the walking stick she had borrowed back to the elderly man on the side of the street, then walked back down the street.

Sakura and Tenten started talking again, glancing at Gai a few times. Neji and Sasuke were in their spots by the gate, again. Naruto and Lee went back to trying to ignore each other again.

Kakashi stood up and looked down at the unconscious Gai. After a few moments, he shrugged and left him there, flat on his stomach, on the ground, walking towards a rock by the gate.

After an hour, Gai lifted his head off the ground and looked up to see a cart come towards him, only inches away. He gasped - and then fell unconscious again as one of the wooden bars at the bottom of the cart hit him in the forehead.

Kakashi had seen the cart, but didn't care. Why should he have. It's not like a cart going five-miles-per-hour would kill him or anything.

Lee saw this and almost died. Not really. But he did react to it. "GAI-SENSEI!" he yelled to his unconscious teacher. "YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!" he yelled at Kakashi, enraged.

Afraid that Lee would attack him like his sensei did, he stood up and pulled out a kunai knife (like he was gonna use it) and readied himself.

Tenten and Sakura were holding him back, with little, if any, luck. Sakura looked like she was going to regret her next move, and whispered something in Lee's ear. Kakashi tried to read her lips. Something about going on a date with him if he left her sensei alone. Lee brightened and hugged her. Her reaction was hitting him in the head.

"Don't ever do that again!" she yelled, the one enraged now.

Kakashi sighed and put his kunai away. "Kids," he said under his breath.

* * *

**I decided to pitch Chi and Frailor because I hate them. I feel sorry for the people who have to deal with me with me in real life...Anyway, please R&R.**


	8. Visiting a familiar land

**Finally, we come to the mission! Sorry again it took a while. I thought that because it was summer I would have more time, but apparently I don't. I'll try.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Journey to a Familiar Place

Sakura looked bored as they walked the path. This was the same path they had taken to the Land of Waves on their first mission. In fact, they were going the same direction too. Instead of branching off on any of the many paths that branched off the main path, they continued forward.

Sasuke looked like he had just discovered the same fact. Why were they going back to the Land of Waves?

Naruto didn't seem to notice. He was trying to ignore Lee again.

Tenten was looking at the trees on either side of the path. She turned to talk to Neji after a few minutes, she looked worried. Sakura wondered if Tenten knew something she didn't.

Kakashi was walking forward with his head low as Gai was discussing the importance of youth. Why did he have to always talk about youth?

Sakura directed her attention back to the path, just in time to see the tree branch that slammed into her large forehead. She fell onto her back, her pack cutting into her shoulders.

Everyone turned toward her. Naruto was the first to react, coming towards her and yelling her name as if she were miles away, instead of just a few feet away. That made her head hurt worse.

Kakashi went over and offered a hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up until she sat up strait. She took off her pack and put a hand to the large bump on her forehead. Sitting up made her feel dizzy.

Kakashi looked at the bump and took something out of his pack. A small bottle with a bluish liquid in it. He removed the cork and offered it to her. "It will help ease the headache," he explained.

"Thank you," she replied taking the bottle gratefully. She drank a mouthful and returned the bottle back to her sensei.

"Well, it seems that your students aren't as bright as you say, Kakashi," Gai remarked cheerfully.

Kakashi turned toward him and glared at him until Gai felt uncomfortable and started walking down the path again.

Kakashi offered Sakura his hand once more and pulled her to her feet.

"Gai's and idiot," Kakashi said.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Because of that," he pointed towards Gai.

She turned to see what he meant. Gai was looking at what looked like a large blank sheet of paper, turning it in every direction, like he was expecting to find something on it.

"Hm. Kakashi it looks as if someone has erased the map. I can't find anything on it," Gai said confused.

"That's because it's the back. Retard," Kakashi said flipping over the piece of paper.

"You might have one this time, Kakashi, but I will get you next time!" Gai yelled as if Kakashi had just foiled his evil plan.

"Whatever," Kakashi had started walking again with the six students following, "I already know the way, I've been there before."

"Wow, I've never heard Kakashi-Sensei call anyone an idiot or retard before," Naruto whispered, shocked.

"I know! Does he really hate Gai-Sensei that much?" Tenten replied just as shocked.

"Yes," Kakashi had overheard them (they were talking pretty loud for whispering).

They continued down the path and walked over the bridge leading to the Land of Waves.

* * *

"Ah, welcome back, Kakashi. I see you've brought more than just your students with you this time," Tazuna greeted them.

"Yes. This is Gai Maito and his students, Neji, Tenten, and Lee," Kakahsi introduced them.

"Welcome all of you! Please, you are welcome to stay at my home again. No charge," Tazuna replied seeming to be glad to see them again.

"Well...last time your home could barely fit all of us in there, along with your family."

"We've had remodeling done since I received all that money from building the bridge. It can fit all of you now, and more."

"...Well...If you don't mind."

"Of course!"

"All right then. It's better than renting several rooms at an inn."

"It's settled then! You can just come home with me, after I run a few errands that is. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not."

They went with Tazuna while he ran his errands, which took longer than expected.

By the time they got to Tazuna's house, it was dark outside.

Tazuna wasn't joking when he said they had remodeling done. The house was huge! All the students, and Gai, stared wide-eyed at the house. Kakashi had seen bigger houses, so he didn't really pay too much attention.

Tazuna opened the door saying, "I'm home." Inari jumped out of the open door yelling, "Naruto! Big brother!"

"Inari!" Naruto yelled.

The two of them started talking right away, telling all the things they've done since they last saw each other. That would've taken hours. Sakura and Tenten grabbed them and started to drag them away, they kept talking as if nothing were happening.

They each were given their rooms where they put their packs and belongings.

Sasuke flopped onto his bed, his arms crossed behind his head, and looked out of the window to his right. Slowly, his eyes started to droop. Then, he feel asleep facing the window.

Outside, a figure stirred in the branches across from a window with a boy sleeping on his bed. The figure made a sign with his hands, and two more came up to join him. He pointed at another window open on the first floor, with a man and his daughter talking to a man with silver hair and another wearing a green jumpsuit and a bowl-haircut. They would strike when everyone was asleep.

The first of the three whispered something quickly to each other and they climbed down.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Mwa ha ha! I'm evil. -ahem- So please review! Thanks to everyone who reads this! 


	9. Not so surprising attack

Chapter 9: Unexpected Visitors

"So...what brought you to our country? Why did you decide to come here all of a sudden?" Tazuna asked suspiciously.

"A mission," Kakashi replied calmly, "We have a suspicion that ninja from an enemy country are planning an attack here in this country. We were sent to search the land and find out what they're doing here. And what they're planning to do."

"I see...Are they so dangerous that you need two teams, though?" Tazuna's daughter Tsunami asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"We're not sure yet. Our Hokage just informed us that it was a mission for two teams. She didn't give us very many details," Gai informed them.

Tsunami turned to her father, a concerned look pasted onto her face.

For a few minutes, they all sat there is silence. Then, Kakashi stiffened and looked toward the window.

"Somebody's watching us," Kakashi whispered glaring at a tree outside.

"Kakashi, I think you've seen too many horror movies," Gai told the glaring jounin.

"I don't watch horror movies."

"What! You haven't seen any of them!"

"None."

"Not even The Grudge?"

"No."

"Saw?"

"Nope."

"Barney!"

Everyone in the room stared at him as if he was on fire. Again, there was a few minutes of silence.

"...You watch Barney?" Kakashi asked a little frightened to be sitting next to him.

"No! I mean I - I only..."

Everyone continued to stare.

Suddenly, Kakashi stood and glared out the window again. He reached for his shuriken. In one swift movement, he threw three shuriken out the window then ducked as a kunai buzzed over his head, hitting the wall behind him with a thwack.

Outside the window, someone cried out as the shuriken hit him above his eyebrow. That gave away their location.

Gai quickly caught on to Kakashi's plan and jumped out the window, and trapping the three ninja outside.

After about 10 minutes, the three ninja were in a corner, their wrists and ankles tied tight enough to cut off the blood circulation. They were rain ninja, with masks covering their faces.

"Who are they?" Tazuna asked surprised at how they handled them so quickly.

"The are chuunin of the Hidden Rain Villlage," Kakashi explained, "Spies."

"What are they doing here?" Tsunami asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," Gai sounded confident, "Tell us, why are you here?"

The first of them spoke, "Why, we're here to spy on you of course."

"You're here for more than that," Gai said starting to get impatient already, "Tell us or we'll force it out of you."

"Heh. You'll force us, huh? I'd like to see you try."

Kakashi took that as a signal. He performed a few hand seals and then uncovered his sharingan. He looked directly into the eyes of the frightened ninja who had just spoken. For a while nothing seemed to happen, then the rain ninja cried out as he was being mentally tortured.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Please, stop!"

"Tell us, why are you here," Kakashi repeated.

"We were told to spy on the governor of this place and report everything we find out about him. What time he gets up, eats, gets dressed, goes to bed, everything. He wants to take over this country. He wants to kill the governor and own all the people and all the land. We were told if there were any ninja or anyone who could be a threat to him to report it back to him. We were planning to kill you and everyone else in the house, then take anything valuable as a reward to ourselves."

"Well that was a stupid idea. You know where you're going to now? To Leaf Village where you will be tortured further until they get all the information from you. Then, well, they'll decide what they do to you afterwards."

The three looked scared and their leader looked the worst. He was paler, eyes wider, and he was trembling greater.

"Nice job, Kakashi," Gai complimented. "By the way, what did you do to him?"

"I showed him images of what happened at the Christmas party last year," Kakashi explained before walking away.

"Curse you, Kakashi!" Gai yelled towards the sky, which was actually the ceiling which was the floor under Nartuo's room, while falling to his knees and throwing his fists in the air.

Upstairs, Naruto fell off his bed and hit his head. He reached and touched his forehead. There was a bump the size of a softball. Slowly getting up, he made his way out into the hallway. It looked like the other students had heard all the noise downstairs too.

They followed each other down the stairway, lead by Tenten, and stopped as Tenten came to a halt on the last step.

She was looking to her right at three other pairs of eyes, black and cold yet screaming of fear, and screamed.

"AHHH! What are they doing here!" she screamed surprised.

"Don't worry, they were just leaving," Kakashi explained calmly.

"What happened," Neji asked tonelessly.

"Oh nothing. They were just spies. We took care of it."

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed," Sasuke announced.

The rest of the students nodded before following him upstairs.

"Well, I'll take them to Leaf in the morning," Kakashi sighed.

"They might escape tonight while we're sleeping! I'll take them now," Gai replied.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."

With a nod, Gai grabbed the back of the chuunins' shirts and dragged them out the door.

Tazuna stretched his arms before saying, "Well, that's enough excitement for one night. I think I'll get to bed so I can get to the construction site earlier. We're starting on another bridge to the west, so I need all the rest I can get."

"Alright, Father," Tsunami said giving her father a kiss on the head, "I'm going to bed soon anyway. Good night."

Tazuna nodded and went into his bedroom.

"You should be going to bed, too," she told Kakashi.

He sighed. "You're right. Thank you, again, for your hospitality."

"You're welcome."

He slowly dragged himself up the stairs, down the hall, and into bed. Now that what was going on, it would be easier to catch whoever was doing this.

Then it hit him. He didn't ask who they were working for. He sighed, then pulled the covers to his chin and told himself to worry about it in the morning.


	10. Fun and excitement at Tazuna's

**Sorry I didn't put anything at the top of the last chapter...my computer messed up. Oh well. I was tired from spending the night at a friends house and barely getting any sleep, so sorry it took a while.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Issues Among a Team

Lee woke up and yawned. After stretching, he jumped to his feet and got dressed. It was 4:00 in the morning, but Lee was as energetic as a puppy. Or a deranged old lady who thought she was still 5.

He crept down the hall and down the stairs. If the house hadn't been remodeled, it might have creaked.

Once outside, he started on his stretches and after those, his daily training. Waking up early trained the body. Somehow. Gai-Sensei had said so.

While beating up a dead log and pretending it was an enemy ninja, the moon shone brightly over the clearing. He continued to beat up the dead wood while shouting things at it like, "Take this!" and "Take that!".

Suddenly, a huge shadow slowly fell over Lee. He squeaked like a mouse with surprise and slowly turned his head to look behind him. He could make out the shape of a bear (he was unable to see it because it's back was facing the moon), and he could see its fangs white despite the moonlight to its back.

He screamed like a four-year-old girl and ran into the house, feeling faint.

The moon was starting to sink behind the horizon.

* * *

Kakashi awoke when he heard a little girl screaming outside the window. The first thing that popped into his mind was that the enemy ninja had somehow escaped. He sat up with a start - and yelped in surprise. Someone was in the bed too, but the covers were over them so he couldn't make out who it was.

He shook the figure and the person underneath stirred slightly. Confused, he removed the covers from whoever was under them. When he saw who it was, he screamed in surprise and fell off the bed. His head hit the floor and he blacked out.

At 8:00 in the morning, Gai woke up and stretched his arms. He had gotten back from taking the rain ninja to Leaf in the middle of the night, so he was too tired to change into pajamas and slept in his uniform.

He looked outside. The sun was shining brightly through the trees. He glanced around the room. It looked different.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and was about to step onto the floor when he saw that Pakkun was there. That was odd. What was Pakkun doing in his room? And who had changed it?

He went to the other side of the bed and jumped off that side.

When his feet hit the floor he heard a sound like someone getting the breath knocked out of them. Looking down, he saw Kakashi there staring back up at him with a mixture of pain and anger in his eyes.

Gai took the hint and got off of him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Kakashi yelled at him so loudly that everyone else in the house started to gather around the door.

"It was dark and all the rooms look alike. I had no idea this was your room since it's right next to mine," Gai was trying not to sound as frustrated as he felt.

The two continued to argue, and the others continued to watch with blank faces and sweat drops, while Pakkun came behind Gai. Gai was in the worst place he could be at that moment. Right by the window.

Pakkun pushed Gai from behind and Gai fell, headfirst, out the window.

Out of instinct, Kakashi grabbed Gai's ankles, but then decided to "accidentally" let go.

Gai continued the fall from the two story window.

* * *

"Well, if he didn't have such a hard head, he probably would have died," the doctor said cheerfully.

The doctor was a fat, senile, bald old man. So what was he doing in a hospital?

Gai lay in a bed in the left corner of a large hospital room. He was unconscious at the moment and for the most part, unfortunately, unharmed.

Gai's team, Kakashi's team, and Tazuna were there too.

Gai's team was huddled around the bed, with Naruto who was constantly poking the unconscious man's arm. Sakura and Sasuke were by the door. Kakashi was on the other end of the room, angry because Gai hadn't died. Tazuna was by the window, half asleep.

The doctor said they could return home after Gai woke up. They could just look around the hospital until then or stay where they were.

The hospital was small, because they were on a small island that didn't have enough money for a bigger one, but Naruto was full of it all the same. He acted as if he had never been to a hospital before. Several times he was chased by doctors and nurses for being "curious".

Finally, Gai woke up. And hit his head on a shelf above the bed. He fell back on the bed, unconscious again.

Kakashi sighed. "Looks like we're gonna be here a while." Outside the door, Naruto was running back and forth while being chased by nurses and doctors again. Plus, some elderly patients. The idiot had stolen their pudding.

"We wouldn't even be here if you had just pulled him through the window," Neji retorted bitterly.

Lee was crying by Gai's side. "Get better, Gai-Sensei."

Sasuke was getting fed up with Naruto and walked into the hall to try to stop him as he ran by. Instead, he ran into him and the pudding spilled all over the floor. As he hit the floor face first, he got a mouth-full of it.

Immediately, he was hyper.

He grabbed the remaining pudding in Naruto's arms that hadn't spilled out of the containers, and ran.

"My pudding! It's all mine!" Sasuke shouted over his shoulder at the nurses, doctors, and patients that had their hands on their knees and panting.

"Go, Sasuke, go!" Naruto shouted, encouraging the Uchiha.

"Not so fast." Sasuke choked as his shirt collar came up to meet his throat, then turned around. Kakashi had a tight grip on his shirt.

"You really are a pain when you have sugar, you know that?" Kakashi replied tonelessly. He took the pudding from his arms and returned it to the patients, dragging Sasuke with him.

He grabbed Naruto and drug both boys into Gai's room. He plopped them each onto a chair and tied Sasuke to his with wire. The Uchiha bounced his leg up and down and looked around frantically with wide eyes while whispering repeatedly, "Sugar, sugar, sugar."

Everyone was spread throughout the room, lounging around and trying to ignore Sasuke.

The time seemed to go by slowly.

* * *

Ah, the joys of sugar. And pudding. Ha ha! Oh well. Please review! 


	11. The fun continues

**Ok so I was having really bad writers block...Oh well. Like I'm a good fanfic writer anyway. I thought I'd start a poll too. Ta da! Should the villian be one from the past, or a completely new one that I make up? The poll will stay up until chapter 14.**

* * *

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Target

"Well, it seems that he will have to stay longer now," the doctor explained, "He would have had to stay until he woke up, but after he hit his head a second time, we discovered a blood clot on the left side of his brain."

He was discussing Gai's condition out in the hallway. Either he didn't want his students to hear or he was staying away from Sasuke who was trying to get out of the chair.

"So...how long do you think he will have to stay here?" Kakashi asked, hoping he wouldn't have to stay much longer. The place reeked of sickness and urine.

"At least, two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Kakashi's jaw dropped under his mask.

"Yes. Two weeks. The children may go back home, but I suggest either you or the other guy," he pointed at Tazuna who was staring wide-eyed at Sasuke and slowly edging away from him, "should stay here for when he wakes up."

Kakashi sighed. Gai would kill him when he woke up, but he had to stay...Tazuna didn't know him so he had no reason to stay.

"I'll stay here with him," Kakashi muttered.

"Good." The doctor walked off to go flirt with one of the nurses. She certainly was offended by something he said and slapped him so hard that you could hear it clear down the hallway.

Kakashi ignored all of this and walked into the room with his head down.

"I've got some bad news, guys," Kakashi started not lifting his head, "Gai's gonna have to stay here longer. He has a blood clot on his brain and they're going to have to remove it. Don't worry, if they wouldn't have found it when they did, they might not have been able to do anything. Everything will be fine. You can all go back to Tazuna's house."

The silence that followed was heavy enough for a blade to cut through.

Tenten was the first to recover from the news. "But...who will stay here with Gai-Sensei. We can't just leave him here with that senile old fart." She had been referring to the doctor.

"Don't worry. I'll be staying here with him." Kakashi was trying to sound like everything was under control so that they wouldn't have to worry.

Then, everyone directed their attention to Sasuke as he began to snore. It seemed that his sugar rush had ended and he had fallen asleep.

Naruto went over and poked Sasuke. Sasuke just started laughing hysterically, then slapped Naruto's left cheek (face cheek not...the other cheek...yeah) which was hard enough to make him fly across the room.

Neji stared at Naruto now at his feet, unconscious, and then at Sasuke snoring in his chair, then back to Naruto.

"Time to go," Tenten decided then leaned down to pick up Naruto and slinging him over his shoulder.

Sakura nodded and grabbed Sasuke's chair. The others followed.

Kakashi was left alone with Gai. He sighed and looked out the window in time to see everyone else head back to Tazuna's house.

After watching them turn the corner and becoming part of the large crowd in the marketplace, he grabbed one of the two chairs left and sat beside Gai.

* * *

Sasuke smelled something good. What was it? Miso? Leeks? No wait, he hated leeks. What was it! He opened his eyes and found himself in his room on the second floor of Tazuna's house. He was still tied to the chair.

He got to his feet - and fell flat on his face. Kakashi-Sensei had tied his ankles too?

He somehow squirmed his way onto his feet again and started to hop out the door. He turned at the doorway, which took a few hops, and went down the hallway. By the time he got there, 20 minutes had passed. This was harder than some of his training.

He reached the stairs and started going down, when he remembered that his feet were tied together. It was too late. He landed onto the top step and began his descent down the stairs.

They rushed up to meet him and he hit his head. He had come down so fast that it had knocked him unconscious. Tsunami found him at the bottom of the stairway on his back, still tied to the chair. Amazingly, the chair was undamaged.

She stared at him for a while. She noticed a large bump on his forehead. It took her a while before she started screaming for help. Once Tazuna got there, he looked for only a few moments and grabbed the chair, dragging it down the street and receiving odd glances from the people standing on the side of the street.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. Maybe he should go back to Leaf and tell Tsunade that two different teams should take over for the rest of the mission.

Sasuke lay in the other bed on the other side of the room. He was snoring at the moment and it was driving Kakashi insane.

The doctor said that Sasuke would only have to stay until he woke up. It seemed that was what they told everyone who came in unconscious.

Despite the usual sounds of machines working and nurses and doctors walking down the halls and talking to one another, something didn't feel right. There was a tenseness in the air, as if everything was holding their breath and waiting to breathe again.

Then, something happened that Kakashi didn't expect.

There was a scream in the hallway as people were being trapped within invisible barriers. Enemy ninjas.

Kakashi leapt to his feet.

Once outside, it wasn't that hard to find the enemies. There was three of them. They were grass ninja.

Kakashi grabbed his kunai then froze. One of them was behind him, holding a kunai to his throat. The blade slipped across Kakashi's throat, the person holding it having no regret whatsoever.

* * *

Mwa ha ha! Don't worry, it's not what it looks like...but something does happen to Kakashi. He's my favorite character in the whole anime, but he can't go without being harmed. Nobody can! Oh well. Thanks for reading! 


	12. Of excitement and boredom

**Sorry for the wait, but I had major writer's block and then my computer was being stupid. Sorry but it's probably not that good...and it's short. But the next chapter will be better.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Battles and Stupidity

The grass ninja ran into the room that the silver-haired ninja he had just killed came out of.

There were two people in the beds; a boy and a man. More ninja perhaps.

_Better to kill them now then wait until they wake up._

He ran up to the boy's bed first and loomed over him, holding his kunai. Then he froze. In the lobby, everything was silent. Had everyone else been taken out that quickly? He hesitated before heading back to the door.

He fell forward as something heavy slammed into the back of his skull. He was knocked out before he hit the floor.

Behind him, Sasuke was holding a lead pole he had found beside his bed. He had no idea why it was there, but an enemy ninja was in the same room so he didn't care at this point.

He froze. He just realized that he wasn't at Tazuna's house. Where was he? He looked around. Gai was here too? Oh. Then he was at the hospital. That explained the hospital pajamas that smelled like detergent...

Why was he here? Oh yeah. He had fallen down the stairs.

Had something happened while he was asleep? He walked over the unconscious ninja and out into the hallway, still carrying the pole.

In the hallway, he turned to look at the lobby. There were nurses and doctors cleaning up spilled papers and pieces of glass from broken water jugs. Kakashi was helping out.

"Good afternoon! Did you have a nice nap," he said cheerfully, but Sasuke knew he was being sarcastic.

"What happened here?" Sasuke said, ignoring Kakashi's sarcastic question.

"Grass ninja," Kakashi replied before turning his attention to the unconscious ninja in the doorway to Gai's room. "Well, I really wanted to get him back, but good job. You've really improved."

Sasuke brightened on the inside, trying to remain cool on the outside. His inner self continued to cheer as Kakashi said something else. _"Yes! I'm getting better than Naruto! Someday, I will get all the credit from Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto can go sulking in the corner. Then, I will avenge my clan. And..."_

While Sasuke's inner self continued to ramble on, Kakashi was stating how Naruto's improvement tied up with Sasuke's.

When he was done, Kakashi said, "You don't mind that I say that, do you?"

"No. Not really," Sasuke replied.

"Good."

* * *

Back at the house, Sakura was in total panic.

"WHY! Why couldn't it have been myself that had fallen down the stairs and not my beloved, handsome, charming, way brighter than Naruto..." She was cut off by an annoyed and emotionally hurt Naruto.

"Ok, ok! We get it already!" Naruto said almost screaming it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine," Tenten said trying to comfort Sakura.

While all this went on, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Inari went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Do you think Gai-Sensei will be ok?" Lee asked for probably the thousandth time all day.

"For the last time, yes. He'll be fine, so stop worrying," Neji said slowly losing his patience with his teammate.

Naruto was snooping through the food pantry. He had barely eaten any supper because he was worried about Sasuke, but now that he was sure he was fine, he wanted food.

"Do you guys have any ramen, Inari?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. My mom got some yesterday," Inari replied helping Naruto find it.

After he was done eating it (which didn't take him very long at all), he went back for more. When he found another box, he jumped up and down with delight.

"Miso ramen! I haven't had any for 10 days!" he said while continuing to jump up and down.

"We haven't been here for 10 days," Neji remarked rudely.

"Well I knew that, know-it-all," Naruto replied just as rudely while putting his hands on his hips, "but I was just saying that I haven't had it for 10 days, so ha!"

"You seem to fight with everyone."

The four turned around to see Tazuna. Naruto looked at his feet embarrassed.

Tazuna decided to change the subject. "Your sensei just called. He said that Sasuke woke up and he's fine."

Naruto's face brightened at this news. He was glad to hear that his friend would be fine.

"Wh-What about Gai-Sensei?" Lee asked, his eyes filling with tears.

Tazuna shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't say anything," he answered unconcerned.

The tears spilled over. "WHY! Why not me, Gai-Sensei!" Neji put a comforting hand on his teammate's back, but really he didn't care if Gai-Sensei survived or not.

Naruto sighed. "Looks like this will be the longest mission we've ever been on."

* * *

See, what did I tell you. Short and bad. Oh well. I'm no professional. 


	13. Return of the Unwanted Senei

Yay! Finally a new chapter!! xD Writer's block is realllly getting at me but I will continue to try to get this thing updated as soon as I can. I had no idea what to write so I'm sorry if it's crappy. xD

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up with an atrocious headache. He walked down the stairs not feeling the wood beneath his feet. That was weird. Maybe it was the headache. In the kitchen, he searched unsuccessfully for some sort of aspirin when he heard something behind him. He turned his head to see what it was - and then wished he hadn't.

Sasuke was behind him sitting at a table with Sakura sitting across from him. Between them sat a toddler that looked like a miniature Sasuke but with bright green eyes. Naruto blinked repeatedly, not believing what he was seeing.

"Can I have some more toast?" asked the little boy politely.

"Not right now sweetheart," Sakura said, tousling his hair.

Sweet heart? Naruto thought. What the heck is she talking about?

"So how are your missions going?" Sakura asked Sasuke smiling pleasantly.

"Wonderful," Sasuke replied leaning forward to kiss Sakura.

Naruto thought he was gonna have a heart attack right there.

Suddenly, Sasuke got an evil look in his eye. He opened his mouth wide and ate Sakura's and their child's souls. Their bodies went limp in their seats.

"NO!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

He woke with a jolt and looked at his sweat-covered hands, panting. It had just been a dream. But it still freaked him out. He got out of bed and went downstairs, getting a glass of water. After having 3, he looked out the window to see Kakashi coming with Gai and Sasuke behind him. Gai was blabbering on about something and Kakashi looked as if he could push him out another window.

Naruto decided to go back upstairs and see them in the morning.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling great. She looked out the window to see the sun shining through and the birds twittering in the branches of a tree. After she got dressed, she went downstairs to see Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto at the breakfast table with Tsunami serving them pancakes.

Sakura took an empty chair by Sasuke and said good morning to all of them. Sasuke didn't seem to mind her sitting beside him. This made her smile pleasantly to herself.

Naruto seemed to notice that, stopping at half-bite to stare at her shocked. He looked over at Sasuke to see his reaction. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and gave a small smile. He started to open his mouth to say something when Naruto jumped out of his seat.

"NO!! Sasuke don't!!" he yelled, looking terrified of the Uchiha as if he were a demon.

Everyone turned to look at him. It took him a few moments to realize what he had just done. Trying to distract himself he saw a fly on one of Sasuke's pancakes. He hurriedly grabbed the whole plate, dropping one on the floor, and took them to the counter.

"I don't think these are fresh enough," he mumbled.

"But I just made those...," Tsunami said to noone in particular.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other exchanging confused expressions. Gai came down just at that moment looking as if he'd never been to the hospital.

"Hello youthful and non-youthful house mates! Isn't this a fine morning!?" Gai bellowed making the house shake. Tsunami glared at him and approached him with her hands on her hips. Her slap was so loud that Inari and his grandfather ran downstairs concerned.

They took one look at Gai, lying dazed on the floor, and completely replaced their concerned expressions. Tazuna sighed and looked down at his daughter unhappy at what she had done. It had the exact opposite effect on Inari.

"All right, Mom!" he said with awe.

Kakashi slowly made his way down the stairs. He didn't have his headband on, or shoes, and his vest was open. He sighed when he saw Gai on the floor.

"What has he done this time?" he asked tiredly.

"Called me an old woman is what," Tsunami replied still obviously upset.

He didn't say that exactly, thought the five Genin in the room.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto who was done disposing the pancakes but held the plate over the trash can with a fork in his other hand, for scraping them off. His sensei raised a questioning eyebrow before taking a seat between Sakura and Neji.

At that moment Rock Lee entered through the front door. Nobody had heard or seen him go out so they were all thinking different thoughts about what he had done out there. Probably training.

Lee took one look at his still-dazed sensei on the floor and ran to him with tears in his eyes.

"Gai-Sensei! What happened to you?! Say something!" he cried.

"Don't worry, Lee, I'm fine," he mumbled but it sounded more like unintelligible gibberish to them.

"No!! His brain is damaged again!" Lee cried sobbing all over his sensei's vest.

Gai finally found some strength to punch his student, sending him soaring across the room.

"Gai...Gai-Sensei...," he said crying anew.

"Oh Lee," Gai said and they embraced with a rainbow and all sorts of furry creatures behind them.

How did they get inside the house, everyone else thought.

Once breakfast was over, each teacher took their students outside and split up to do their daily training. Kakashi took his team to a grassless circle of land and sat down on a tree stump.

"Um, Sensei, shouldn't you have shoes on? And possibly your headband?" Sakura asked her eyes directed to his bare feet.

"Hm? I suppose that I should," he said while getting up. He walked back toward the house. He reached for the doorknob at the front door and - was knocked off his feet, the side of his head bleeding. He feel onto his side and didn't get up.

The students gasped as they saw their teacher fall and looked around for whoever had done it. Without success.

* * *

Yeah, there you go...the 13th chapter. Hope you didn't get too disappointed. xD Please review, flame if you want, critisism will help me know what you want. Thanks! 


	14. Realizations

Ta-da! My 14th chapter I promised. This does have as much humor and is more of a serious chapter but I really enjoyed writing it. Plus it's longer! (I think...) Enjoy!

* * *

"Um, Sensei, shouldn't you have shoes on? And possibly your headband?" Sakura asked her eyes directed to his bare feet. 

"Hm? I suppose that I should," he said while getting up. He walked back toward the house. He reached for the doorknob at the front door and - was knocked off his feet, the side of his head bleeding. He fell onto his side and didn't get up.

The students gasped as they saw their teacher fall and looked around for whoever had done it. Without success.

"W-what should we do now?" Sakura asked shock obvious on her face.

Naruto, looking just as shocked, stared at her horrified. He wanted to run to his teacher's aid and take him into the house to get help but his feet were glued to the ground. Tears started to well up in his eyes unexpectedly. He slowly regained enough control to think. But it was too late.

Sasuke stood up at that moment and decided to take control of the situation himself. "Naruto and I will go after the person responsible for this. Sakura, you go help him," he said lifting his head toward their down teacher. Sakura nodded and headed off toward Kakashi.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke but quickly changed his expression to sorrow while he gave a last look at his wounded sensei with Sakura bent beside him, examining his head. Naruto nodded at Sasuke and they headed off into the forest.

* * *

Kakashi regained consciousness a few hours later. His head was bound by a fresh white cloth was a large blood stain on the left side. He gently touched it with pain waking him completely. He saw that the window was open and a slight breeze lifted and lowered the curtains. The breeze brushed his cheek and felt cool against his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such a sensation. 

He sat up quickly realizing why the realization was so unfamiliar. Too quick. His rewarded was a horrible dizzy spell which made him fall back onto his pillow. After the spell passed he started to laugh out loud with child-like joy. He felt almost free with his mask off. Like when he was a small child before his father's death.

He smiled despite the pain in his head and held on to his memories of him and his father together before his death.

"_I'm gonna be just like you one day, Daddy!" a 4-year-old Kakashi told his father from atop his shoulders. _

_His father chuckled and looked up at his son. "Of course you will! But you'll be even better and stronger than your old man."_

_Kakashi and his father laughed talked about their future all the way back to their home._

Have I really gotten stronger than you? he thought to himself wishing very much to see his father's smile again.

At that moment, Sakura walked in with a pan of water. "Oh good! You're awake," she said with a smile on her face. He quickly pulled a makeshift mask over his face. This struck yet another memory for him of someone just like her.

_Kakashi awoke in a bed at his in the hospital. He had been injured during his last mission. It wasn't anything serious but they wanted to keep him overnight just to be sure._

_Suddenly, a girl of 14, like himself, walked into the room with a grin working its way across her face._

"_Good! You're awake," she said. She took a seat beside him and pulled the chair as close to the bed as possible and laid her arms on the bed to hold his hand._

"_It's nothing life threatening, Rin. You didn't have to come you know," Kakashi said with sarcasm in his eyes. _

"_You know that I would still have come," she said, her grin broadening._

_Kakashi grinned as well. "Of course you would have." He squeezed her hand and leaned forward a little. She did likewise and reached for the top of his mask. She slid it to the tip of his nose when suddenly another boy his age burst into the room._

"_YOU!" he yelled thrusting a finger in Kakashi's direction. "Hatake Kakashi! From this moment forth we shall be eternal rivals!" He then strode out of the room slamming the door behind him._

So that's when (and why) he started hating Gai. Why had he forgotten about that?

"Is everything alright, Sensei?" Sakura asked concern spread across her face.

Kakashi sat up slowly with her help. "Yes, everything great," he said smiling in the joy that his memories brought him. Sakura returned his smile and slowly started to remove his bandages. It hurt but he showed no outward sign of it. Sakura cleaned his wound with a wet cloth then put new bandaging around it.

When she was done she took the pan and the cloths to the door.

"Wait, where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked curious.

She froze, her hand inches from the doorknob. She didn't want to worry her teacher so she quickly came up with a lie.

"Oh, they went into town with Tazuna. They left about an hour ago and won't be back for awhile," she said turning to him with a fake smile.

Right then, Tazuna walked into the room. "Good, you're up. You certainly weigh a lot even though you have no fat on you," he said in his gruff tone.

Sakura looked as pale as a ghost and was becoming paler by the second. Kakashi looked sternly at her, his brow knit.

"Where are they really, Sakura?"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been running for half an hour and they still hadn't found anyone. They were about to give up when a shadow appeared in the distance turning to the left. In a fluent, they turned left and picked up the pace. 

The figure got closer every second and they were almost upon them. When they were close enough Naruto leapt onto the persons back with a few clones to weigh the person down.

"Oof," the person muttered as Naruto and his clones landed on their back. They tumbled down a small hill and once they came to a stop, Naruto and his clones were holding him down by his limbs and one clone sat on his back.

"Alright, tell us everything starting with your name," Sasuke demanded.

The stranger lifted his face from the ground slowly and stared Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke gasped and took a step back. "You're a Uchiha," he whispered.

* * *

The dreaded cliffhanger. (dun dun duh) Well, it makes people lose sleep at night trying to find out what will happen next so I'm satisfied. XD Kidding. Anway please review! Critisim helps me figure out more of what you guys want. And compliments help my self-esteem. XD 


	15. Neverending trouble

**'Ello fluffies! Soooo sorry that I've been gone forever. I WAS gonna start it up again when summer started but my advanced english teacher gave us homework over the summer. -- Curse you! Anyway, enjoy! It's the first anniversery of Two Teams Unite! XD**

* * *

Sasuke gasped and took a step back. "You're a Uchiha," he whispered.

The man studied Sasuke for a few moments. "You seem to be one yourself. But it doesn't look like your strength hasn't fully developed yet."

Sasuke hissed and took a kunai placing it at the other Uchiha's throat. "Who are you?" he screamed at him.

The man looked about Kakashi-sensei's age, with short, spiked hair and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Heh heh," the man chuckled to himself. "I guess you'll have to find that out yourself."

The man leaped into the air with such force that all of the clones disappeared and Naruto landed on his back with a yelp of surprise.

By the time Sasuke looked up, the man was gone. He cursed under his breath and looked down at Naruto who was rolling on his back and cradling the back of his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" the young Uchiha asked stupidly.

"What do you think?! I hit my head when the bastard jumped!" Naruto yelled.

Since, of course, Sasuke couldn't just let this conversation go, they continued it for another straight hour and still went strong.

Somewhere in the shadows, dozens of miles away, the Uchiha wandered below the trees.

"Tobi, you know how I don't like to be kept waiting," a voice called from the shadows.

The Uchiha just grinned. "Sorry, Sasori, I ran into our little demon holder."

"And which one would that be? There is more than one…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I ran into Kyuubi's holder. Is that better, My Lord?"

Sasori uttered a dark chuckle. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Tobi started laughing and pointed his face toward the sky. Sasori kept this bit of information in his head, grinning as his eyes danced with unexpected excitement.

Kakashi woke up with his head throbbing and an incredibly painful migraine. He looked around to see his window open and the curtains dancing in the breeze. The door was closed but he could still hear the voices whispering downstairs.

He also noticed that he wasn't alone. Sakura was at the beside table, looking in the mirror above it, pulling her hair this way and that way but not being satisfied with anything. He just continued gazing at her, an emotion he'd never felt toward her pulling at him inside. She seemed to feel his gaze because she turned to look at him.

"Oh! Sensei, you're awake!" She smiled at him pleasantly.

He smiled back and continued to watch as she sat in the chair beside him.

"How are you feeling? Would you like me to get you something?" she asked after looking him over.

"No, I'm fine thank you," he replied wearily. "I would like to know what happened however."

"What do you mean? I told you not too long ago."

Kakashi stared at her with bewilderment. "I did?" he asked after a long pause.

"Yes…right before you went back to sleep." She reached over and put her hand on his forehead. "Sensei, are you alright?"

"I…I don't know." He lightly touched the side of his head, which began to throb under his fingertips. His vision began to blur and he felt consciousness starting to fade away. Suddenly, he fell sideways on the bed which made Sakura begin to panic.

"Sensei? Sensei!" Sakura screamed. Downstairs, Tazuna and Tsunami heard Sakura and dashed up the stairs. Sakura was peeling off Kakashi's bandages to see that his wound had reopened and was bleeding heavily. Tazuna and Tsunami got up just in time to see Sakura pressing bundles of cloth against his head.

"Mr. Tazuna! Call the hospital! Tsunami come help me," the kunoichi instructed, trying to stay calm and remember what she knew about healing.

"Sakura, what happened?" Tsunami asked.

"I'm not sure," the girl replied quietly, concentrating on her teacher.

But she was too overcome by confusion and a variety of other mixed feelings to understand anything at the moment. For some reason she felt sad but it wasn't because he was her sensei. It was something deeper, stronger. It was something that she had never felt before.

Tsunami saw her hesitate and looked even more worried.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm not sure. I…I don't know." A single tear slid down her cheek unexpectedly

Naruto and Sasuke arrived back at the house half an hour later. Naruto thought Sasuke had gone into shock or something. He hadn't spoken a word since they began their trip back and he was whiter than usual even though his face was contorted with rage.

They landed in the back yard when Tazuna ran up to the house and through the doorway calling for Tsunami. The two young shinobi looked at each other and ran forward. As they were entering the house, Inari was running out.

"Inari, what's going on here?" Naruto demanded the boy.

Inari looked at Naruto with wide eyes and bit his lip. "Your sensei collapsed. He won't wake up, Grandpa's taking him to the hospital."

"What?!" Naruto yelled and dashed up the stairs with Sasuke close behind and still not saying anything.

Naruto burst into the room to find Sakura helping Tazuna lift Kakashi on his back.

"What's going on here?" Naruto repeated.

"I'll tell you at the hospital," Sakura replied hurriedly. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and they all headed out to the hospital.

* * *

**OMG I killed Kakashi! No, actually I could never kill him. Now Gai I could kill, lol. I PROMISE that I'm going to sumbit more chapters more often! And if I don't then you have the right to shoot me. Oh, you may have noticed some KakaSaku in here. Well, I'm officially a KakaSaku fan (I have been for a while but now I admit it). Sue me. PLEASE R&R! ;-;**


	16. And rivalry pervails

**I'm so sorry that I haven't submitted a new chapter in ages (basically all summer...). I had way too much advanced english homework and 2 back-to-back vacations and more homework. xx It can kill...BUT! Here it is! The new chapter! Surprise! XD Mmk, well, just read, enjoy, and (hopefully) REVIEW! It inspires me to actually write more and put chapters out sooner. Thankies.**

* * *

Team Kakashi, team Gai, and Tazuna all sat in the hospital lobby waiting for the results to come back. Sakura had just explained what had happened with a quavering voice and tears in her eyes.

They had all been through so much in the last few weeks and this just made her snap. Naruto looked at her as a strong person but this made him want to start bawling.

Nobody said a word, just sat there staring off in different directions. Finally, Gai broke the silence.

"He better not die. If he does then I'll have to get him back," he said with his fist clenched.

Tenten hit him in the back of the head. "Sensei! How dare you!"

"You won't be able to get him back if he's already dead," Neji said smartly.

"Of course I can! You'll see! I'll get him back so bad that he'll wet himself!" Gai shouted as he stood and raised his clenched fist.

"You can do it, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted as he stood and admired his teacher with sparkling eyes.

_He can't wet himself if he's dead!_ Neji and Tenten thought to themselves with their heads down.

"Quiet down you two! This is a hospital," Tazuna whispered urging them to sit down so they wouldn't embarrass him further.

Kakashi's team continued to sit in silence until finally Sasuke spoke up.

"The man who injured him…was a Uchiha," the young shinobi whispered with hatred burning inside him.

Everyone turned to gape at him except for Naruto who already knew.

"W-why didn't you tell us earlier," Gai screamed at Sasuke.

Tazuna slapped him so hard on the back he fell forward. "What did I tell you about yelling?!"

"Mr. Tazuna, please try to respect the patients who are resting," a passing nurse told the elderly man.

"I'm sorry, Matsuri-chan," Tazuna whispered before turning to glare at Gai, still lying on the floor.

Suddenly, Kakashi came out of the room and glared at all of them.

"Alright, which one of you put me in here?" he growled.

They all pointed at Gai who looked up to see his fellow shinobi glaring at him.

"Ah, my eternal rival lives," Gai said nonchalantly while getting up. Jabbing his finger in Kakashi's face, he continued to yell. "I knew you wouldn't die! Then it wouldn't be proper rivalry!" He chuckled loudly.

Kakashi grabbed his finger and bent it far enough for it to snap audibly several times. Gai made a choking sound deep in his throat and tears formed in his eyes as he chewed his bottom lip in pain.

Matsuri had just come back to scold him but when she saw his "accident" she turned sympathetic.

"This way, sir, we'll have that looked at," she said leading him off down the hall.

The rest turned to gape at Kakashi. He looked perplexed.

"What?"

Sakura sighed as everyone got up to leave. Except for Lee who was, of course, sobbing over Gai's broken finger.

"Why you Gai-sensei?" he asked nobody in particular. Tazuna was rubbing his back comfortingly then waved the others off.

Kakashi shrugged then followed the others out the door. As soon as they were outside, Sakura turned to glare at him.

"You didn't' have to break his finger you know," she said, her voice steadily rising. "And what's wrong with hospitals anyway? You would have died if we hadn't taken you there!"

Kakashi looked at his feet like a child when they know they are in trouble. He sighed before looking back into her hard green eyes.

"If it hadn't been Gai who had brought me here then I probably wouldn't have gotten as upset," he replied, not explaining that the same hospital is where he had declared their absurd rivalry. "I'm just tired of being in the hospital all the time, alright?"

Sakura turned sympathetic and just stared back into her sensei's eyes wishing that he wasn't so complex.

Naruto spoke up. "Well, I'm hungry, let's go back to Tazuna's and see how much ramen he has left. Last one back cooks!" And with that he began sprinting down the road. Lee followed immeaditly with Sasuke, who couldn't resist the competition, and Neji who mumbled something about it being pointless and stupid.

Tenten, Sakura, and Kakashi followed more slowly, talking about whatever came to mind and enjoying the walk back to the house.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Did Naruto and Sasuke ever find out who did this to me?" Kakashi asked pointing to the bandage wrapped firmly around his head.

Sakura turned to him and thought over wether she should tell him or not. It was a serious matter that another Uchiha had survived, but it was worse knowing that they may have strayed toward the wrong side like Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

She decided to hold it off for another time. "I'm not sure. They came back to the house right after you passed out so it's kind of a blur."

"I see," he mumbled, obviously not believing her.

Tenten looked at her friend questioningly but Sakura just shook her head, signaling to keep quiet. Tenten just cocked an eyebrow and looked forward as they came upon Tazuna's house.

Tsunade came to greet them at the door. "Oh! You're back! Where's my father and Gai?"

Kakashi smiled apologetically and replied as calm as ever. "There was an accident there so they had to stay a little longer."

"Oh my, I hope it was nothing serious?"

"No nothing at all. There's no need to worry."

Tenten and Sakura sighed and went inside, Kakashi behind them.

In the kitchen, Naruto and Lee were arguing over who was back last while Sasuke and Neji stood there looking as bored as ever.

Sasuke then grabbed the ramen packet out of Naruto's hand and filled a pot with water. "Don't you ever shut up."

Everyone just stared at him and Naruto blushed but stayed silent.

Everyone else moved to the table and started asking Kakashi about what happened. Naruto stood where he was and just stared at Sasuke. Why did he have to be that way? So cool and calm but always taking control of the situation. He hated it! Sasuke always took the spot light.

He opened his mouth to say something when three men burst into the house through windows and the door.

Tsunami screamed. The shinobi all faced the men ready to attack while Sakura and Tenten got Tsunami and Inari out of the room.

Naruto was ready to let them have it when one of them turned to him. He couldn't speak. The man had his face completely covered except for his eyes which were blank. Several scars marked his skin around his eyes and, looking at his torso, he noticed he was incredibly skinny.

The others must have noticed this too because they all froze with the same shocked expression. Even Lee, Neji, and Kakashi who were facing the other two men.

The man facing Naruto spoke up, his voice high pitched and full of venom. "Where is the Jinchuuriki?"

* * *

**Yay! The dreaded cliffhanger! Ok, nothing new there. Just review. Please. It helps. And give me dango. I need it badly. Thank you. :3**


End file.
